Sintered R-T-B based magnets whose main phase is an R2T14B-type compound are known as permanent magnets with the highest performance, and are used in voice coil motors (VCMs) of hard disk drives, various types of motors such as motors to be mounted in hybrid vehicles, home appliance products, and the like.
Intrinsic coercivity HcJ (hereinafter simply referred to as “HcJ”) of sintered R-T-B based magnets decreases at high temperatures, thus causing an irreversible flux loss. In order to avoid irreversible flux losses, when used in a motor or the like, they are required to maintain high HcJ even at high temperatures.
It is known that if R in the R2T14B-type compound phase is partially replaced with a heavy rare-earth element RH (Dy, Tb), HcJ of a sintered R-T-B based magnet will increase. In order to achieve high HcJ at high temperature, it is effective to profusely add a heavy rare-earth element RH in the sintered R-T-B based magnet. However, if a light rare-earth element RL (Nd, Pr) that is an R in a sintered R-T-B based magnet is replaced with a heavy rare-earth element RH, HcJ will increase but there is a problem of decreasing remanence Br (hereinafter simply referred to as “Br”). Furthermore, since heavy rare-earth elements RH are rare natural resources, their use should be cut down.
Accordingly, in recent years, it has been attempted to improve HcJ of a sintered R-T-B based magnet with less of a heavy rare-earth element RH, this being in order not to lower Br. For example, as a method of effectively supplying a heavy rare-earth element RH to a sintered R-T-B based magnet and diffusing it, Patent Documents 1 to 4 disclose methods which perform a heat treatment while a powder mixture of an RH oxide or RH fluoride and any of various metals M, or an alloy containing M, is allowed to exist on the surface of a sintered R-T-B based magnet, thus allowing the RH and M to be efficiently absorbed to the sintered R-T-B based magnet, thereby enhancing HcJ of the sintered R-T-B based magnet.
Patent Document 1 discloses use of a powder mixture of a powder containing M (where M is one, or two or more, selected from among Al, Cu and Zn) and an RH fluoride powder. Patent Document 2 discloses use of a powder of an alloy RTMAH (where M is one, or two or more, selected from among Al, Cu, Zn, In, Si, P, and the like; A is boron or carbon; H is hydrogen), which takes a liquid phase at the heat treatment temperature, and also that a powder mixture of a powder of this alloy and a powder such as RH fluoride may also be used.
Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4 disclose that, by using a powder mixture including a powder of an RM alloy (where M is one, or two or more, selected from among Al, Si, C, P, Ti, and the like) and a powder of an M1M2 alloy (M1 and M2 are one, or two or more, selected from among Al, Si, C, P, Ti, and the like), and an RH oxide, it is possible to partially reduce the RH oxide with the RM alloy or the M1M2 alloy during the heat treatment, thus allowing more R to be introduced into the magnet.